Blossom's Rare Plant
About Blossom tends to a special una dia plant that has a very short life cycle. Summary In lalaloopsy land blossom has been watering some honeycup flowers and had pushed the lollipop for the button flowers for not getting any sun. All this sudden she saw the una dia. Una Dia Means One Day In Spanish. The una dia only lasts for one day and dissapears. This might be blossom's only chance to see the life cycle. Meanwhile Peanut big top has a act called the swinging flinging ring act but peanut has forgot to get a another acrobat for elephant. While blossom saw the una dia getting perkier when she put the plant to the ground it wilts and again it wilts and blossom is really confused and she has to keep it alive for 24 hours. Blossom goes to bea's house and the una dia likes it when Bea read's the book called really really really rare plants out loud. While peanut kept finding an another acrobat she can use jewel sparkles and blossom and Bea had to ask jewel that she could spin and say Ohh to help the Una Dia plant. In Jewel's house Bea had kept on reading and jewel kept spinning and saying Ohh while she polishes her tiaras. Peanut could use pickles as an another acrobat. Blossom asked pickles to spill pickle shakes on the Una Dia plant. Pickles realized that she ran out of pickle shake and said she could make more of it. After that they are on the way to blossom's house for a break after taking a shortcut in the windy mountains. Peanut asked patch to be an another acrobat and peanut accidentally messed up the pile. Meanwhile Jewel, Bea and pickles took a break in blossom's house but The Una Dia plant likes rocking and blossom accidentally breaks her chair. Peanut cleans up Patch's piles on his ship and blossom could ask patch and peanut has already giving up from finding an another acrobat. Patch will be glad to help the plant. They setted off and the waves were very, very, very wavy and they landed at dock. Bea's voice is gone, Jewel could not twirl anymore, and pickles is already out of pickle shakes and blossom never gets to see the Una Dia plant grow. When they are at dock and all this sudden Blossom gets to see the Una Dia plant blooming and it was a worth a wait. Bea realized that why the Una Dia Bloomed because she was holding it the whole time. At nightfall she placed the Una Dia plant where it appeared and everyone has acted the swinging flinging ring act. In Morning Everyone was disappointed the Una Dia plant is gone and may never bloom again and they found more Una Dias. Everyone did not want to help blossom grow Una Dia plants grow. Una Dia Plants will last for 24 hours one day, once again. Characters Blossom Flowerpot Peanut Big Top Bea-Spells-a-Lot Jewel Sparkles Pickles B.L.T Patch Treasurechest Trivia/Goofs Category:Episodes